USS Iowa and One Piece
by ElderH
Summary: Follow Phil a United States Navy Admiral on a voyage that will change his life forever. The USS Iowa a battleship that is the flagship of the Pacific Fleet which goes through a storm on their way to California. The Iowa and crew find themselves in the world of One Piece but Phil can't believe he is back again since he originally is from this world.
1. Chapter 1: The storm

Chapter 1

Date: June 20th, 2020

Location: Hawaii

The battleship USS Iowa flagship of the Pacific Fleet disembarking form Pearl Harbor, Hawaii to San Francisco, California.

Admiral Phil D. Young is in command of the fleet and is the youngest admiral in United States navy history at the age of 17. He is very intelligent and good with strategies and is underway.

The Pacific Fleet is two days into its journey across the Pacific Ocean when they run into an unexpected storm that appeared rather quickly. Admiral Young orders the fleet to break-off and to continue through the storm. Halfway through the weather report comes in and Admiral Young does not like it. Admiral Young says to the xo: I have never seen a storm like this or seen in any books.

The XO asks: What do you want to do?

Admiral Young: Continue full speed ahead so that we can hurry through this storm.

XO: Aye, Aye, sir. All engines full ahead!

Engines officer: Aye, Aye. All ahead.

The Iowa has sailed for ten minutes and the storm has taken a turn for the worse.

Ad. Young: I want a radio check from all ships!

Radio Officer: This is a communications check with all ships!

USS New York: We copy radio check.

USS Ronald Reagan: We copy!

USS Missouri: USS Missouri, we copy!

Ad. Young: we copy thr-*Lightning strikes the Iowa, all instrument panels spark with glass breaking.*

Ad. Young along with the crew pass out from the lightning strike. He is the first to come to five minutes later. He starts to examine everyone on the bridge to see if they are okay. He goes to the window to see that there is no storm it is a clear sky with no clouds at all in sight. The rest of the crew start coming to from passing out. Admiral Young asks for a radar and radio check from the fleet but does not receive any. There are no ships within 250 miles of the Iowa. While Admiral Young tries to figure out what is going on they sail for an hour. The radar officer comes to tell the Admiral that there is an island on radar as well two ships 100 miles to the south.

Admiral Young orders that the Iowa to stop her engines and to launch a reconnaissance plane to fly over the two ships at 25,000 feet.

The reconnaissance plane is five minutes from the two ships. The plane reaches where the two ships are and report to the Iowa saying: The first is a sloop with a skull and bones on its sails and flags. The second is a galleon that says marine on it.

Admiral Young: Reco1 return to the Iowa.

Reco1: Admiral shouldn't we help?

Reco1 return to the Iowa that is an order! Admiral Young says.

Copy that Admiral. Reco1 replies.

Dallas follow me to my quarters. We need to talk in private. Ad. Young says.

Aye, Sir. XO says.

On the Bridge

What do you think is going on for Admiral to call the recon plane back so soon? Bridge asks.

Trey, maybe he knows where we are. Radar Officer says.

Kaitlynn, if that was the case he would have told us and wouldn't need to talk to XO in private. Trey says

Hmmm, that is true so it might be bad. We will have to wait till Admiral comes out to till us what's going on. Kaitlynn says.

Admirals Quarters

Dallas I don't like this situation that we are in. Admiral Young says.

What it's just one ship chasing another. That's normal to see. Dallas says

But these are ships with sails. One with a pirate flag being chased. It should be the other way around. This makes me believe that we may be in a different dimension. The ship that says marine on it I believe that is the navy of this dimension and I believe we are in an era of piracy because the history books don't talk much about piracy. Ad. Young says.

You believe so? Dallas asks.

Yes I do. And I believe I know what world this is to. I saw it in my dreams a few times. Ad. Young says

Really? So what world are we in then? Dallas asks.

The world of One Piece. Ad. Young says

Wait! One Piece? You mean the world of that anime show? Dallas asks.

Yes, the proof is those two ships and how we lost communication with the fleet. Ad. Young says.

I think you might be right. So what about that island? Dallas asks.

No need if radio and radar are not receiving signals and an island that appears on the second day of our journey that is quite large when we have five days away from California is also proof that we are in a different dimension. Ad. Young says.

So what do we tell the crew then because they will want answers? Dallas says.

We tell them the truth although they won't believe at first. We will have to send the recon plane to fly over the island to look for cities or towns, if not then we will sail for that island and use the island as a base till we figure out what is going on. Ad. Young says.

Aye, aye sir. Dallas says.

Back on the Bridge

Where is Admiral I have a report from reco1. Radar Officer 2 says.

Thank you Escobar. What is the report? Kaitlynn asks

They will be back in 30 minutes. Escobar says.

Alright, thanks Escobar you can return back to CIC. Kaitlynn says.

Aye, aye. Escobar says and leaves.

How long do you think they will be in there for? Kaitlynn asks.

I don't know, but they have been in there for an hour. I need to talk to Admiral because that storm did something to the Iowa's weaponry system. Weapons Officer 1 says.

Tyler you will have to wait till Admiral and XO come out to tell us what's going on. Kaitlynn says

That is if they do come out. Trey says.

Trey! Kaitlynn says.

Hey I don't like sitting around I get antsy. Trey says.

Well you ha- Admiral! What is going on? On the radar there were two ships now there is one. Oh Escobar says that Reco1 will return in 25 minutes. Kaitlynn says.

Ad. Young and XO look at each other.

Have Recon1 fly over the island and have them look for cities or towns and if there isn't any have them report and return to the Iowa. Ad. Young says.

Aye, Aye sir. Kaitlynn says and she leaves.

What is the order Admiral? Trey asks.

All engines ahead full. Set course for the island. Ad. Young orders.

Aye, Aye sir! All ahead. Changing course 80º to starboard! Trey says.

All engines ahead! Bronson confirms.

Down in CIC

Reco1 this is CIC do you copy? CIC1 asks.

We copy CIC go ahead. Reco1 says.

Reco1radar officer1 has an order from Admiral for you. Seth says.

Go ahead. Reco1 says.

You are to recon the island for any cities and towns and if not you are to report it and take pictures of the island and to return to the Iowa. Seth says.

We copy CIC. Now heading to the island to do recon. Reco1 says.

We copy Reco1. Have a safe flight and a side message from Admiral. He wants you to be quick with the recon of the island. Seth says.

We copy CIC. Reco1 says

Bridge one hour later.

CIC have you heard from Reco1 yet? Ad. Young asks.

Sorry sir not yet. CIC2 says.

Okay let me know when they report in. Ad. Young says.

We copy sir. Asher says.

Admiral relax they will report soon. Dallas says.

Dallas it has been an hour. Ad. Young says.

Your right they shou- Dallas starts but is interrupted by CIC.

Admiral Reco1 has reported to say that there are no cities or towns on the island. Seth says.

Thanks CIC. Ad. Young says.

One hour later.

We are a mile from the island and will be dropping anchor in 25 minutes in a cove that is in the middle of the island so the Iowa is not seen. That is the plan as of right now. Admiral Young says on the intercom.

*knock on door* Yes? Ad. Young asks.

It's the XO permission to enter? Dallas asks.

Permission granted. Ad. Young says.

Sir what is the pl-*looks around to see all kinds of gear and what the Admiral is wearing* Sir what's with all this stuff? Dallas asks.

Dallas you are in charge of the Iowa while I'm gone. I am going to the next island there are some people that will be there. This is a personal journey, so don't bother in asking to come because the answer is no. ad, young says.

But sir d- Dallas starts. No! Ad. Young says cutting him off.

How long will you be gone for? Dallas asks.

I don't know but I will be taking a long range radio with me so that I am in touch. Ad. Young says.

Yes sir. Dallas says.

I'll be in touch. Goodbye Dallas take care of the Iowa while I'm gone. This is where she stays till I radio and say otherwise. Ad. Young says.

Yes sir. Have a safe journey. Dallas says as he salutes to Admiral Young who salutes back and then lowers the sail on the dinghy he has.


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

Chapter 2

Two days later Windmill Village.

Phil walks up to a bar that says Patty's bar above the doors. Phil walks in and sits at the bar next to a man who has crazy red hair.

What can I get you? The owner asks.

Anything will do, I have not eaten for two days. Phil says.

Okay. I'll be back with your order. Maki says.

Thanks. Phil says as Maki walks into the kitchen.

You haven't eaten in two days? What are you crazy? You could have died. The red haired man asks.

*tick mark* I know that. Phil says.

Hey now no need to get mad. Names Shanks. What's your name friend? Shanks asks.

My name is Phil. Phil says.

Well Phil it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Shanks says.

Likewise. Phil says.

So Phil where are you heading? Shanks asks.

To be honest I don't know. I left my island for the first time. Phil says

Really? Which island? Shanks asks.

I don't know, but it is two days journey from to the east. Phil says.

So you are from East blue. Shanks says confusing Phil.

West Blue? Phil asks.

Yeah, East Blue is one of the four oceans. Shanks says.

Four oceans? I don't understand. Phil says.

What? You act like you don't know wh- wait, do you know what I'm talking about? Shanks asks.

No I don't sorry. Phil says shocking Shanks.

The island I came from is a deserted island. My family was stranded there before I was born. Phil says.

Well that can explain why you don't know about the four oceans. The four oceans are called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue. Shanks says.

Now I understand. Phil says.

Here is your meal. Maki says.

Thanks *scorfing the food down* this is really good. Phil says.

Thanks. Maki says.

Of course it would be if you haven't eaten in two days *Phil gives him an irritated look* and at the rate you are eating you are going to choke. Shanks says.

Well you would be too if you were on the verge of starvation. Phil says.

So Phil what do you plan to do now? Shanks asks.

I don't know. Probably look to join some ones crew for two or three years seeing how I can't sail on my own yet. Phil says.

Hmm, hey Ben are we still looking for another crew member? Shanks asks.

Why yes captain I believe we are. Ben says.

Wait you will let me join your crew? Phil asks.

Yes I would. That is if you want to. Shanks says.

What are your orders captain? Phil asks.

To just relax till we leave in a week. Shanks says.

One week and three years later. Windmill Village.

Thanks shanks for these three years. Phil says.

Your welcome Phil. You were and are a great crewmate. We will miss you. Here is a way to reach me if you are ever in trouble and if you want to talk just make sure you have a snail phone. Shanks says.

Thanks. I will miss you guys too. Phil says.

Oh, and take care of my hat till we meet again! Shanks says.

Alright! Phil yells

The next day. Canon fire in the distance.

*Wakes up from nap.* what the heck was that? Phil asks.

*Sees a ship being attacked by a pirate ship.*

Hmm, I think I will go check it out. That ship belongs to the heart pirates, who are captained by Lady Alvida. Shanks said she looks like a whale. I want to see this. Phil says to himself.

*5 minutes later*

Everyone is all held in the dancing hall of the ship.

*voices coming close* Crap! I need to hide. *looks around and sees a barrel* this barrel should do. Phil says as he climbs in and closes the lid.

Coby you little coward are you hiding again? Voice 1 asks.

No, no, I came to look for stuff to steal. Coby says.

Yeah right. Here let us help you after we have some of what is in this barrel. Voice 2 says.

That is for Alvida! She'll kill us if she finds out! Coby says.

She won't find out if you keep your mouth shut! Voice 1 says as he tries to open the barrel and is having no success.

Move Mundo let me try. Voice 2 says.

Let's see you try Molina. Mundo says.

Okay. What the heck why won't this open? Molina says.

Let me try. Muñoz says. He tries but same thing he can't get it open.

Molina, Muñoz move I'll try using my sword. Mundo says. He unsheathes his sword and raises it and is about to bring it down on top of the barrel when Phil's fists come through the lid and hit Mundo knocking him out.

Ah! That was a good nap! I really needed it. Phil says. He then looks at the unconscious pirate on the floor where the others are just staring.

What happened to him? Phil asks.

You did that! And you are going to pay for what you did. Molina and Muñoz say as they unsheathe their swords and charge at Phil.

Who are you guys? Phil asks. Coby closes his eyes but the next sound he hears is metal breaking and hitting wood. Coby opens his eyes to see Phil standing there and the two pirates wide-eyed and two sword ends sticking in the ceiling.

What are you? Molina, Muñoz ask as they drag their unconscious friend away.

Weird. What are you doing? Phil asks.

Huh? Ah please don't hurt me! Coby says.

If I wanted to hurt you I would have already hurt you. Phil says.

My name is Coby. What is your name? Coby asks.

My name is Phil D. Young and I am going to be King of the Pirates. Phil says shocking and Horrifying Colby.

What?! Do you know what you just said?! Colby asks.

Yes, I do. Phil says.

Why do you want to be someone as bad as that? Colby asks.

I want to do it for the adventure, and it is up to you to decide if I'm good or bad. This has been my dream since I was a kid. Do you have a dream Colby? Phil asks.

Yes, I do. I want to be a marine, but I am stuck as a slave to Alvida. Colby says.

How so? Asks Phil.

I was going to go fishing, but I got on the wrong boat. So I have been a cabin boy ever since then. Colby says.

HA! HA! Phil laughs making Colby now more depressed.

Haven't you tried or thought about leaving? Phil asks.

Of course! But if I tried, Alvida would kill me. Colby says.

Well better to die trying than as a cabin boy to Alvida. Phil says.

That's easy for you to say. *Phil hits him on top of the head* Ow! What's that for? Colby asks.

You were being all depressive and gloomy and I don't like it. Well, shall we go? Phil asks.

Go? Go where? Colby asks.

Why to leave of course. Come on Colby, friends stick together. Phil says.

I am your friend? Colby asks.

Of course you're my friend. So, how do we get out of here? Phil asks.

Follow me. *heads for the stairs to the upper deck* but we have to watch out for Alvida. Colby says.

Why? Phil asks.

Because what you did to those three earlier, that and she is *now on the deck* the ugliest woman ever on the seas. Colby says.

*Tick marks* COBY!

*Looks behind him and turns pale to see Alvida* Ahh! Lady Alvida! Colby says.

Colby, who is the whale? Phil asks. All are horrified when Phil says that. Alvida has more tick marks appear on her head.

Colby who is the most beautifulest person on the sea? Alvida asks and all know that she is not.

Uh, uh, not you! You fat ugly sea cow! Colby says.

HA! HA! That's funny because it's true! HA! HA! *still laughing* Colby, how do * holding side* you feel? Phil asks.

Better. Colby replies.

*tick marks all over her head and with a red face* Colby you must have a death wish for saying that as well with your friend. Now you both are going to die! Alvida says. Alvida raises her club with metal spikes and brings it onto Phil's head where it stops.

HA! HA! What a fool to be killed by me! (Phil! Colby yells.) HA! HA! Alvida says.

Is that the best you got wale? Phil asks. Everyone including Alvida is shocked. Phil puts a hand on her club and squeezes breaking the club to pieces.

WHAT? All yell.

*pissed* GET HIM! Alvida yells.

The crew chases Phil around with swords drawn which he easily dodges.

Men use your guns and shoot him! Mundo yells. All the crew members pull out their guns and aim and shoot at Phil who just stands there as twenty bullets fly towards him. Everyone hears the bullets hit his skin but he does not fall and no sign of blood. Alvida and her crew look to see the bullets stretching his skin.

That is not going to work. You will have to try better than this, oh here are your bullets back. Phil says shocking the crew. They all start to run away but it does not help as some are wounded or killed by their own bullets.

*shocked*what are you? Alvida asks.

I am a rubber man* stretches mouth farther than it should* I ate the gum-gum fruit and so my entire body is made of rubber. Phil says shocking all.

Devil Fruit?! The crew yells shocked.

So devil fruits do exist. So it's about time that you die! Alvida yells.

I don't think so whale. Gum-gum *runs up to Alvida* Pistol! Phil says as he punches Alvida and the force was so great that she went flying a mile into the ocean.

Lady Alvida! Captain! The crew yells.

Come on Colby we are leaving. Phil says as he walks to his dinghy that shanks gave him.

Wait up Phil! Colby yells and chases after Phil.

As Phil and Colby are leaving Phil cuts the rope and the dinghy falls to the water making a splash. Unfortunately they did not know about an orange haired girl in the dinghy below and landed next to her startling her. Phil notices her when there is then canon fire. Three marine ships are sailing towards them. A canon ball is flying towards the girl and in a move unseen Phil is in front of the girl with his sword drawn and cuts the canon ball in half and sends it back to the three ships destroying one and destroying the other two with the other half of the canon ball.

It's not nice to fire at unarmed people. Phil says.

The orange haired girl looks to see the three marine ships have been destroyed and is shocked to say the least. Thanks for saving me. The girl says.

You're welcome. Mind if we sail with you till the next island? Phil asks

Sure you can. The girl says.

Thanks. My name is Phil what is your name? Phil asks.

My name is Nami. Nami says.

Well nami it's a pleasure to meet you. Phil says.

The trio have sailed for two days where Colby had been asking Phil about his devil fruit ability and how he had cut that canon ball in two destroying those three ships with it. Nami was just as interested as Colby was. She asked a few questions of her own.


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure begins with Zor

Chapter 3

The next day. Shells town

Phil and Colby wake up to see that they are at an island and that Nami's boat is empty.

Phil where do you think we are? Colby asks.

I don't know but let's go find a place to eat. Phil says.

Sounds good. Colby says.

The two are walking up the main street of the island and are looking for a place to eat. When Colby finds out that this is the island that Phil is wanting he asks why.

Phil why did you want to come to this island? Colby asks.

I heard from two members on Alvida's crew that the pirate hunter Roanoa Zoro is here. Phil says shocking Colby.

The townspeople at venders jump to the sides at the mention of Zoro's name.

What?! Why are you looking for him? Colby asks.

I want him to join my crew. Phil says.

What? Colby asks shocked and with his mouth on the ground.

He is a pirate hunter, he will kill you. Colby says.

Colby you forget that I am no ordinary pirate. Phil says.

That's true. I hear the marine captain's name here is Morgan. Colby says making the townspeople jump to the sides.

This town is funny. Phil says.

Why are they afraid of a marine captain? Colby asks.

Colby, remember that not only are there bad pirates there are also bad and corrupt marines who fly under the marine flag and are just as bad as a pirate. Phil says.

You think Morgan is like that? Colby asks.

From the reaction of the townspeople I say yes. Here is a place to eat. Nice name Rika's Bar & Restaurant. Phil says.

The two sit at the bar waiting to place their orders. The two are talking when they hear a voice.

Hello what do you want to order? A voice asks. The two look around then they look over the counter to see a little girl.

Rika! You know that you can't work at the bar, so go help the other customers. A voice says.

Yes mom. Rika says.

Sorry about my daughter. The woman says.

It's okay miss? Phil says.

My name is Ririka, so what can I get you two? Ririka asks.

Anything will do. Phil says.

Same here. Colby says.

Okay I will be back momentarily. Ririka says.

Miss Ririka I have a question that I would like to ask. Phil says.

Okay, what is your question? Ririka asks.

Is it true that the pirate hunter Roanoa Zoro is on this island? Phil asks. Silverware clatters to plates as the restaurant becomes quiet. Ririka becomes quiet and is a little nervous about answering Phil's question but she does answer.

*Hesitantly* yes, he is here but he is in the execution yard at the marine base tied up. Ririka says.

What? Why? Phil asks.

Because wha- Ririka starts to say.

It's because he protected me. Rika says.

Really? What does your daughter mean? Phil asks.

Captain Morgan's son does whatever he can because of his father. So he had let his wolf dog run loose through town and it tried to attack my daughter, but Zoro had killed it before it could. So that is why he was arrested. Ririka says.

Phil looks at Colby and Colby reluctantly agrees to follow Phil to the court yard of the marine base.

We will be back, I want to see this pirate hunter. Phil says.

Okay, be careful. Ririka says.

Phil and Colby leave the restaurant and walk to the marine base to the wall that runs around the execution yard of the marine base. The two climb to look over and they see Zoro tied to two posts.

*freaked* Ah1 its pirate hunter Zoro. Colby says.

Hmmmm…. Phil thinks but is brought out of his thoughts when a ladder plops next to Colby. They see that it is Rika.

Rika what are you doing here? Colby asks.

Rika puts her finger to her lip and climbs over the wall and runs over to Zoro.

Phil! Quick do something! Colby says panicked.

I want to see what happens. Phil says.

What? Colby asks unbelieving of what Phil just said.

Get lost brat. Zoro says.

I brought you some food. Rika says.

I don't need it, now beat it. Zoro says.

Wow Zoro you are mean and rude even to children. Helmepo says.

Helmepo is Captain Morgan's son. He walks up with his personal group of marines.

Hmm, ooh rice balls I think I will have one. Helmepo says. He takes one making Rika yell at him.

No! That's not for you! Rika says.

*spits rice ball out onto ground and steps on it* this is sweet its suppose to be salty! You. Helmepo says pointing to a marine.

Sir? A marine asks.

Throw her over the wall. Helmepo says.

What? Sir she is just a child. Prestwich says.

Are you refusing an order? My father will execute you for not following my orders. Helmepo says.

*picks up Rika and walks towards the wall where Phil and Colby have ducked to not be seen* tuck into a ball and it won't hurt as much. Prestwich says. He then throws her over the wall where Phil stretches his arm and catches Rika.

Rika are you okay? Colby asks.

Yeah I believe so. Rika says.

Colby take Rika back to her mother I will be joining you at the restaurant soon. Phil says.

Alright Phil. Come on Rika let's get you back to you mom. Colby says okay. Rika replies.

Colby and Rika turn to leave and Phil makes sure that they are out of sight and he then looks to see that Helmepo and his guards are gone before climbing over the wall.

He sees that they are gone and climbs the wall and walks towards Zoro. He is ten feet away from Zoro when he stops.

That was nice of what you did for Rika and her mother two weeks ago. Phil says.

Glad you think that's great but go away, you're bothering me and I'm busy. Zoro says.

Hmm, Na. don't think I will. I have an offer for you that I think you will like. Phil says.

Oh really and what that might be? Zoro asks.

To join my pirate crew. From what I've heard you'd be great. Phil says.

No thanks. I have to last a month and I will be free, that's my term and his promise. Zoro says.

You know he is not going to keep his word. You are better off joining me. Phil says.

Tch! Alright if he does go back on his word I'll join you. Zoro says.

Alright Zoro we shall see what happens, but you will be joining me. Phil says as he turns to leave.

Wait! Zoro calls.

Yes? Phil asks.

Can you put that rice ball in my mouth please? Zoro asks.

It's more of a mush ball now than a rice ball. Phil says.

I don't care. Zoro says.

Phil bends down and picks it up and puts it into Zoro's mouth and he eats it.

Can you tell that little girl that the rice ball was good please? Zoro asks.

Sure I will. Phil says.

Phil walks to the restaurant. He arrives and tells Rika that Zoro ate and liked the rice ball which makes happy. Phil is talking with Colby when they are rudely interrupted to hear Helmepo making a commotion.

Hey bring me some more food otherwise my father will hear about it if you don't. Boy I am in a good mood because I will be having Zoro executed tomorrow. Helmepo says.

You said that you would let him go at the end of a month. Colby says.

Ha! I lied. Helmepo says.

Phil walks up to Helmepo and punches him to where he flies into the wall. Everyone present are shocked and scared.

Y-y-you hit me! No one's hit me not even my father. My father will hear about this and have you executed. Helmepo says as he leaves with his guards holding his bleeding nose.

Come on Colby lets go get Zoro. Phil says.

Phil wait up! Colby yells.

Back at the marine base. Phil and Colby walk up to Zoro.

I told you to go away, I have to sit here for a month then I can go. Zoro says.

You don't have a month. Richard lied he is going to execute you tomorrow. Phil says.

Well captain you were right. Will you untie me? Zoro asks.

Yes. Is there anything you need before we leave this place? Phil asks.

Yes, that brat Helmepo took my katana. Zoro says.

Alright. Colby continue untying Zoro while I go get his stuff. Phil says. Phil runs off into the base looking for Zoro's things.

Is it true what he said? Zoro asks.

Yes, he said it right in front of us and Phil walked up and punched him to where he flew into the wall. Colby says.

I knew he wasn't going to keep his word. Zoro says.

Phil is looking around the base for Zoro's katana but can't find it. He sees a room with flowers on the door with a sign that says "My Room". Phil enters.

About time you ca- you! What are you doing here? Helmepo asks.

Looking for Zoro's things. Phil says as he grabs Helmepo.

So where are they? Phil asks.

Over there! Helmepo says pointing at three katanas.

Which one is his? Phil asks.

All of them. Helmepo says.

Phil hears a noise outside to see Morgan and some marines with guns.

Crap! Phil says. Phil stretches his hand and the three katanas disappear and he disappears in front of Helmepo which horrifies him to see.

Father! Helmepo yells running trying to warn his father.

Phil appears above Colby and Zoro and lands in front of them as the marine's fire their guns.

Phil! Colby yells.

Ha! What an idiot. Morgan says.

*chuckles* you need something more than bullets. Phil says.

Phil sends the bullets back at the marines with all hitting their guns and cutting Morgan's left cheek.

What? The marines yell.

You have devil fruit ability? Morgan asks.

Yep, I'm a rubber man. Zoro here are your swords. Phil says as they fall out of a black mist as well a sword that floats to Phil. This shocks all to see.

If bullets won't work try swords! Morgan yells.

Phil starts to fight the marines. He puts his sword on his side. And uses his fists to fight.

Gum-gum Gatling gun! Phil says as his fists move fast and look like there are 30 fists moving and hitting the marines.

Sir we can't fight him he is to strong. A marine says.

Morgan uses his axe-hand and cuts the marines head off.

Lieutenant Billings! The other marines yell.

I do not need men who do not fight. All those who won't fight shoot themselves! Morgan says.

Morgan's men raise their guns to their heads but Phil intervenes before they could pull the triggers. Zoro is now free and blocks some of the marines who were descending on Phil with their swords who is just standing there staring at Morgan with a pissed look.

Why did you do that to your subordinate? Phil asks pissed.

What do you care? I can do whatever I want because I am higher ranked. Morgan says.

Its people like you that makes my blood boil who think they can do what they want because they have power. Phil says.

What are you going to do pipsqueak? Morgan asks.

Fight you. Phil replies with his sword drawn and charges Morgan. Morgan was not expecting Phil to charge with a high speed. Morgan is surprised at how strong Phil is and is having a hard time fighting him.

"How strong is this kid"? Morgan thinks.

Surprised to be having a hard time? Phil asks.

What, how did you know what I was thinking? Morgan asks.

Secret. Sorry. I believe it's time to end this Phil says.

Phil summons a scythe which shocks all to see. In a move unseen Phil cuts off Morgan's axe hand making blood spray everywhere and making Morgan scream in pain.

Ahh! Die! Morgan yells and pulls a gun and aims at Colby. Phil moves like a blur and cuts Morgan's head off with the scythe. The marines stop fighting and look at Phil.

Hurray we are free from Morgan! The marines yell as they toss their guns and swords into the air.

Phil, Zoro, and Colby are in Rika's bar feeding Zoro and Phil. They are shooting the breeze when the marines walk in.

Are you the pirate known as the reaper? Gunther asks.

Wow that was quick to find out. Yes I am. Phil says.

You? Gunther asks Zoro.

Yeah I am his crewmember. Zoro says.

You have two choices. You can leave now and we don't report you were here or we take you into custody. Gunther says.

Come on Zoro lets go. Phil says.

Okay lead the way captain. Zoro says.

How much for the meal Ririka? Phil asks.

The meal is on the house for saving the town and my daughter. Ririka says.

Thanks for the meal then. It was nothing. Phil says.

What about him? Gunther asks.

Me? Colby asks.

His name is Colby, he wants to join the marines. Phil says.

He is not with you? Gunther asks.

No I found him floating on a raft from a ship that was attacked by pirates two days ago. Phil says.

Alright. Gunther says.

If Vice-Admiral Garp comes here put the kid on his ship and give him this letter please. Phil says handing the marine a letter.

Alright, I can do that. Gunther says.

Phil and Zoro are setting sail when they hear their names called.

Phil thank you for everything! Colby yells.

All salute! Gunther says.

Aye, sir. All the marines say as they salute the two surprising Colby.

Now for saluting pirates two weeks with no food. Gunther says.

Aye sir! Colby and the marines say.

One week later a marine ship that looks like a dog house arrives to the island. The captain who is walking around wearing a dog hood is Vice-Admiral Garp. He is investigating the corruption and death of axe-hand Morgan.

Vice-Admiral Garp, welcome to the base. Gunther says saluting Garp.

Lieutenant Gunther what happened here? Garp asks.

Sir, Captain Morgan was abusing his power and someone had challenged him and defeated him. Gunther says.

Really? Who? Garp asks. He never told us his name but he did leave a letter for you and that kid over there he wants you to take him on as a new crewmember. Gunther says handing Garp the letter.

Really? Let me see that letter. Garp says.

Dear Grandpa,

I have returned and am alive. I first want to say thank you for raising me when I was younger but I do not love your fist of love that hurts like hell but that is besides the point. The purpose of this letter is so that you will take Colby as a new recruit and if he is with you he can become a great marine and I believe that is only possible with you. I will be in touch soon grandpa.

With love your grandson, Phil

"Phil you are back? You never died? Why do you always make friends with weird people?" Colby's your name right? Garp asks.

Yes sir. Colby says.

Well brat prepare yourself I am going to train you till you wish that you were never born. Garp says.

*Gulp* I will try to live up to your expectations sir. Colby says.

Excellent to here newbie. Garp says.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I was lazy and finaly got aroundd to updating.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Two days have gone by and we find Phil and Zoro sailing aimlessly on the sea.

"Ahh! I'm starving!" Phil cries.

"Well you ate at least three days worth of food!" Zoro says.

"Not my fault that I got hungry. *sees a bird in the sky* Zoro how does bird sound?" Phil asks.

"Why?" Zoro asks to see a bird in the sky and to Phil flying towards it.

"Zoro! Help! It's bigger than I thought!" Phil yells as his head is stuck in the bird's beak.

"You idiot!" Zoro yells as he starts rowing after the bird.

Zoro has been rowing for five minutes when he runs into three people that look like clowns.

"Surrender!" The three buggy pirates say.

Five minutes later with three pirates that have baseball size bumps on their heads.

"We are sorry Zoro!" The three say.

"Stow it and keep rowing!" Zoro says.

"Hai!" They yell.

'Phil where did you go?' Zoro asks.

Orange town

"Come back thief!" Yells a buggy pirate that is chasing an orange haired girl, who had stolen a map. This map is no regular map, this is a map of the grand line very valuable to the right person.

"Stop! Come back here!" Buggy pirates yell.

'How can I lose these guys?' BOOM! "What the?" The girl asks. She looks up as well as the three buggy pirates. The next thing the girl knows is a loud crash happens between her and the three chasing her. She turns around to see someone who she would never to have thought about seeing again.

'What was his name? Phil?' She thinks.

"Ow! That hurt but at least I'm free from that bird now. *notices Nami* Hey." Phil says.

"Hey. Phil right?" Nami asks.

"Yeah. It's good to see you again Nami." Phil says.

"Don't ignore us!" The three Buggy pirates yell with shark teeth.

*Mad* "If I were you three I would leave before I have to hurt you." Phil says.

"If anyone's going to get hurt it is going to be you and that girl." Bristol says.

"You said it Bristol. Aldaraca be ready to use your gun." Boyer says.

"Alright Boyer." Aldaraca says.

"I am warning you three. You better leave for your own good." Phil says.

"You are bluffing! Boyer, Aldaraca charge him." Bristol says.

"I warned you." Phil says as he disappears.

"What? Where did he go?" Boyer asks.

"Turn around." Phil says as he clicks his sword into its sheath. Blood sprays out of Boyer.

"How did he do that?" Aldaraca asks.

'How did he do that?' Nami thinks surprised to see the pirate on the ground bleeding.

"Zoro do you want a turn with them?" Phil asks. All present are shocked to hear Zoro's name said and they start to fear.

"Sure I could use a little exercise cap'n." Zoro says behind the two buggy pirates making them almost leap out of their skin and scaring Nami. The two buggy pirates run off with their unconscious friend who lost consciousness from blood loss, and rush to tell Buggy what happened.

"Phil what is Roanoa Zoro doing with you?" Nami asks.

"Nami, this is my first mate." Phil says shocking Nami.

"Your first mate is the pirate hunter Roanoa Zoro?" Nami asks.

"Yep, surprised?" Phil asks.

"Yes." Nami says.

The three start walking and Phil and Nami start talking but fail to notice that Zoro is missing.

"Crap! I got lost and they were right in front of me." Zoro mumbles to himself.

Phil and Nami now notice that Zoro is missing.

"Hey Nami I have a question to ask you." Phil says.

"Sure what is your question Phil?" Nami asks.

"Nami how would you like to join my crew?" Phil asks.

"What? Sorry but I don't like pirates." Nami says a little mad.

"It was just a question and why don't you like pirates?" Phil asks.

"Because pirates rob, kill and they are just awful." Nami says mad.

Phil uses his observation haki to read Nami's feelings seeing hatred and that someone close to her was killed and that her village is under the control of a fishman named Arlong.

"Let me help." Phil says.

"What?" Nami asks confused.

"I said let me help you Nami." Phil says.

"There is nothing that you can do to help." Nami says looking sad and at the floor.

"Please let me help Nami.' Phil says.

"What can you do to help me?" Nami asks.

"Well I will help you steal Buggy's treasure to help you free your village." Phil says.

"Really?" Nami asks as a tear appears in Nami's eyes.

"Yes I will help you Nami." Phil says as he walks over to Nami and hugs her.

"Nami let all the pain you have out I am here for you." Phil says.

Nami cries until she has no more tears. She notices that Phil's shoulder is soaked from her crying.

"Sorry for soaking your shoulder with my tears." Nami says.

"No need to apologize Nami. So how do you feel?" Phil asks.

"I feel a lot better. So will you really help me free my village Phil?" Asks Nami.

"Of course I will go to any length to help my friends and possible crew members." Phil states.

"Alright, I'll join if you help me free my village. Deal Phil?" Nami asks.

"Okay Nami, here is the plan." Phil says.

15 minutes later.

'How did it get to this?' Phil asks as he is sitting in a cage tied up watching Nami pretend to win the Buggy pirates over.

'Oh, yeah this was my idea to help Nami free her village. Phil thinks.

"How are you doing Phil?' Nami asks bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm in a shitty small cage with no moving room, starving so I'm just peachy, but I have been in worst situations before than this." Phil whispers so the Buggy pirates don't hear the two talking.

"Kyahh! Kyahh! Saying goodbye to your old boss?" Buggy asks scaring Nami.

"Yes and telling him how stubborn he is." Nami says while her heart is trying to relax from being scared.

"Do you want more sake captain Buggy? Nami asks while wanting to puke at the way Buggy acts.

"Hai, arigato Nami." Buggy says. Buggy walks off to continue celebrating with his men.

"Nami be careful. Buggy is going to have you prove to him that you are worth to have on his crew." Phil says.

"You believe so Phil?" Nami asks starting to get nervous at hearing that.

"Yes. Buggy has been to the grand line so he knows how to fight and will do anything for to survive." Phil says shocking Nami.

"Nami! You ready to prove you are worth being in my crew?" Buggy asks startling Nami.

'I knew he was going to make her prove herself but as to what it is I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that it is not going to be good. Phil thinks.

"Prove myself? What do you mean?" Nami asks now starting to get scared at what she may have to do.

"Boys I believe a demonstration is in order." Buggy says.

"Of course captain Buggy!" Buggy pirates 4,5,6,7 say and run off and come back with a cannon and two cannon balls that have the Buggy pirates Jolly Roger on the cannon balls.

"Kyahh! Kyahh! This is going to be flashy." Buggy laughs with the crew laughing as well.

"Captain the cannon is ready!" Pirate 5 says.

"Jordan load a Buggy ball and point the cannon at those building." Buggy orders.

"Yes captain Buggy!" Jordan says as he and another pirate point the cannon at the row of buildings.

"Here are the matches." Harris says handing Jordan a box of matches.

"Thanks Harris. Salazar is the cannon ready to fire?" Jordan asks.

"Yes it is." Salazar says.

"Captain Buggy the cannon is ready to fire." Jordan says to Buggy.

"Good fire the buggy ball!" Orders Buggy.

"Yes captain." Jordan replies as with a lit match and lites the fuse and the cannon fires leaving a path of destruction by destroying twenty buildings. Phil looks not concerned but he really is concerned. Nami is horrified to see that kind of fire power from a cannon ball.

"Here you go." Lopez says as he hands the boxes of matches to Nami and she sees two pirates turn the cannon directly at Phil. She begins to panic and tries to figure out how to get out of the mess she is in.

"What's wrong Nami?" Buggy asks.

"I, uh, uh." Nami is stuttering unable to come up with an answer.

"Nami fire it at me." Phil says.

"What? I can't." Nami says.

"Trust me I will be fine do it." Phil says.

Nami takes the matches and lites the fuse and it goes off destroying where Phil was and the buildings. Nami drops to her knees as zoro arrives and draws his katanas.

"Kyahh! Kyahh!" Buggy laughs.

*Cough* *cough* "Wow what punch that sucker has." Phil says standing up and brushing the dirt and dust off his clothes. This shocks everyone to see him alive after being hit by that blast. Phil notices Zoro.

"Zoro! Where have you been?" Phil asks.

"Roanoa Zoro?!" The buggy pirate say and some are scared and piss their pants when they see it is really Zoro.

"Shut up! This town was huge. Luckily I saw that explosion and figured you'd be involved somehow." Zoro says to Phil.

"How are you alive?" Buggy asks.

"How? Your cannon ball was weak." Phil says.

"Weak? How?" Buggy asks mad.

"It was just weak." Phil says.

"Roanoa are you here for my head?" Buggy asks.

"No I quit as a bounty hunter and am a pirate now." Zoro says.

"Is that so? Then I will kill you!" Buggy screams. Buggy charges at Zoro and Zoro draws his katanas and cuts Buggy. Buggy's body falls to pieces.

'Was I scared of someone like Buggy?' Nami thinks.

"What a weakling." Zoro mutters.

"Zoro watch out!" Phil says as he digs his sword into Buggy's hand with Buggy screaming as he reasembles.

"Ah! My hand!" Buggy screams.

"Oye, Buggy that's low. Didn't Roger teach you better?" Phi asks with his sword still in Buggy's hand.

"What? How do you know I was on Roger's crew?" Buggy asks shocked that someone knew that he served under the pirate king.

"That is a secret Buggy." Phil says.

"Now it's my turn red nose." Phil says. The Buggy pirates freeze in their tracks and look at Buggy who is now pissed.

"Who has a BIG NOSE!" Buggy asks mad.

"I didn't say that much and you do! Clown!" Phil says.

"Your dead brat!" Buggy screams.

"Let's see you try clown." Phil replies pissing Buggy even more. Buggy charges at Phil but Phil disappears before Buggy could get to him shocking and surprising Buggy and his crew.

"What? Where did he go?" Buggy asks.

"Look behind you clown." Phil says. Buggy turns around for to meet one of Phil's pistol punches to Buggy's stomach sending him flying into a building.

"Captain!" The Buggy pirates yell.

Phil looks at the destroyed building with blood on his fist and a pissed look.

"What? How was he able to hurt him?" Nami asks.

"Ugh, how did he do that? I should have been able to separate to pieces." Buggy mutters. Before Buggy could collect his thoughts he felt a fist to his face sending him into another building coughing up blood.

"How is he able to touch him?" Nami asks stunned at Phil's strength.

"I don't know but it's interesting." Zoro comments as he watches his captain fight Buggy.

"How are you able to touch me?" Buggy asks coughing up blood and breathing heavily.

"It's because I was trained by two people who are stronger than you." Phil says.

"Really? Who trained you?" Buggy asks curious.

"The people who trained me are two yonko's." Phil says.

Everyone is surprised to hear that he was trained by two yonko's.

"Really? Who?" Buggy asks a little scare to hear the answer.

"Red haired shanks and whitebeard are the two who trained me." Phil says.

Everyone is shocked and horrified to hear the two names.

"Buggy I believe it's time to end you journey here in orange town." Phil says with a hint of death approaching in his voice. Phil summons his scythe which horrifies all to see. Phil starts to beat Buggy using the butt of the scythe. Buggy drops to the ground and Phil walks towards Nami and Zoro. Phil feels a gust of air and his hat falls off with a blade in it.

"You need to better protect your treasure!" Buggy yells.

Phil turns around and his eyes change and the air temperature changes. He stretches his hand and instead of his scythe it is a sword. He unsheathes it and Zoro gasps making Nami look at him.

"Zoro what's wrong?" Nami asks.

"That is one of the legendary swords. There are only seven in existence. To use one you have to be a great swordsman." Zoro says.

"So does it mean that Phil is stronger than we know?" Nami asks.

"Nami, if he was trained by two yonko's he can easily defeat anybody like he is doing to Buggy. He has been to the New World." Zoro answers back making Nami gasp.

"Gyahh!" Nami and Zoro both look to see Buggy slumped in front of Phil with a sword sticking through his back covered in blood. Phil pulls the sword out of Buggy and blood splatters onto the ground and Buggy falls to the ground. Phil stands there with Buggy's blood dripping off the sword. Phil starts towards Zoro and Nami with a killing look on his face and in his eyes which makes Zoro and Nami shudder.

"Come on we are leaving." Phil says with the Buggy pirates following carrying their treasure to their boats.

"I better not here about you guys or I will come and finish off Buggy with you joining him to the other side. Am I clear?" Phil asks. All even Nami and Zoro are scared, where some of Buggy's crew pisses their pants.

"Hai!" They all reply.

"Now grab your captain and get lost!" Phil says.

"Hai!" They all reply as they high-tail it away from Phil.

"You guys ready?" Phil asks a little more calm.

"Yeah." Nami and Zoro reply together as they follow Phil onto their boats.

The next day we find the trio sailing towards Coyashi village.

"Phil is it true you were trained by two yonko's?" Nami asks. This wakes Zoro as he is curious if it's true as well.

"Yes, I was trained by the yonko's red haired Shanks and Edward Newgate or better known as Whitebeard." Phil says.

"Wow, so you are really strong then Phil?" Nami asks already knowing the answer.

"You already know the answer Nami. I demonstrated a little bit of it with Buggy and that was not half of my power or what I can do." Phil says receiving shocked looks from Nami and Zoro.

"Phil my question is where did you get your scythe and sword?" Zoro asks. Phil makes his scythe appear.

"This was made by my mother it is 9 feet tall." Phil says surprising them. He returns the scythe to where it sits then he summons the sword. He hands it to Zoro.

"I got that sword when I was younger from my master and I continued my training with Dracule Mihawk when I ran into him when I was with Shanks." Phil says shocking Zoro. Nami is shocked to hear that Phil did not use half of his strength when fighting Buggy. Nami starts to feel something in her heart and she does not know what it is.

"So where to now Phil?" Zoro asks not knowing they are heading for Coyashi village.

"We are continuing west." Phil says. Nami remembers the discussion earlier she had with Phil in orange town and the agreement they made.

The trio has sailed for an hour and a half when an island appears in the distance.

"Hey there is an island in the distance. Phil calls making Zoro and Nami come out of the cabins on the two boats as the two boats were tied together.

"What kind of island do you think it is?" Zoro asks.

"I don't know." Nami replies.

'Usopp should be here. He will be happy to know that I know his dad and that I have a message from his dad.' Phil thinks.

The trio arrives on shore when they walk 10 feet.

"Halt pirates!" A voice yells.

"Who are you?" Nami asks startled by the sudden greeting to the three.

"We bring no harm, we are just passing through and want to buy supplies, and I am looking for someone who is on this island." Phil says.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" Asks the voice.

"If we wanted to destroy this place it would take more than three people to do it." Phil answers.

"Alright I believe you but if this is a trick I'll have my crew of 200 million attack you." The voice says from the trees.

'Liar.' All think but one knows who he is.

'Usopp.' Phil thinks with a small grin on his face.

"So, Usopp, you going to come down and show us around to get supplies?" Phil asks shocking Usopp, Nami, and Zoro.

"How do you know my name?" Usopp asks.

"I know your father Yasopp." Phil says. Usopp tumbles down the cliff to the three.

"You really know my father?" Usopp asks Phil.

"Yes. I do and I served with the crew your father is on for a year and a half." Phil says.

"Really?" Usopp asks.

"Yep." Answers Phil.

"Follow me to town." Usopp says.

The three follow Usopp into town and he talks to Phil about his father. The trio is walking by a mansion when a voice calls out.

"Usopp!" A voice calls.

"Hi, Kaya." Calls Usopp.

"How are you feeling today?" He asks.

"Better today." She replies. She now notices the three with Usopp.

"Usopp who are they?" Kaya asks.

"Kaya these are some friends. One of them sailed with my dad." Usopp says back.

"Really? Which one?" Kaya asks.

"That would be me Miss Kaya." Phil says bowing to her.

"My name is Phil D. young." Phil says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Young. So is what Usopp said true? You were on the same crew as his father?" Kaya asks.

"Yes Usopp's father Yasopp was one of my ship mates he is a really good sharp shooter." Phil says.

"Wow, that's cool to meet someone who knows Usopp's father." Kaya says.

"Who is there?" A voice calls out making Usopp to tense up and clench his fists which does not go unnoticed by Phil.

"Kuyador some people that Usopp met and one of them knows Usopp's father." Kaya replies as Kuyador walks up.

'Kuyo of a hundred plans. Phil thinks when he recognizes the butler.

"Usopp you know you are not suppose to be here you liar. Are you putting more lies in Miss Kaya's head?" Kuyador says.

"Kuyador! He was walking by when I saw him and with three others." Kaya says.

"Miss Kaya that is what he wants you to think he is just a son of a low-life pirate." Kuyador says now making Phil mad which Zoro and Nami notice but he manages to keep himself in check.

"What was that?" Usopp asks trying to control his anger.

"You heard me. Your father is just some low-life pirate." Kuyador says. What Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Kaya see shocks them especially Kuyador to have the blade of a scythe against his throat.

"Say one more bad thing about Yasopp again and I won't hesitate to spill your blood onto the ground right here in front of everyone." Phil says shocking all and Phil uses his scythe and gives kuyo a cut on his face then he leans closer to Kuyador to where he can hear what Phil says.

"I will be seeing you later captain kitty." Phil says horrifying Kuyador that someone knows who he is.

"Come on guys lets go and Usopp don't you want to hear more about your father?" Phil asks.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Usopp says.

The four leave with Kuyador wide-eyed and bleeding slightly and watches Phil as they walk away.

'This is not good.' Kuyo thinks now having to change his plans.

It is night time and Usopp is on the cliff and is joined by the trio. They all stand there in silence listening to the ocean crash onto the beach.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asks.

"Good, I guess. Just mad at Kuyador, he is always a jerk to me." Usopp says.

"So, what's the story behind Kaya? She seems to be happy yet at the same time be really sad. Why is that?" Nami asks.

"Kaya has a frail body so she is stuck in the mansion all by herself." Usopp replies.

"By herself? Doesn't she have a family?" Phil asks.

Usopp looks at the ground before answering the three.

"She had a family." Usopp says making the three go quiet.

"Sorry for asking." Nami says.

"No need to apologize you couldn't have known." Usopp says.

"Now we need to discuss the next plan of action since there is a problem that may be here and with my presence the problem will escalate." Phil says shocking the three.

"What do you mean Phil?" Nami asks.

"The butler is not who he says he is. His name is Kuyo of a hundred plans. He is the captain of the black cat pirates, but he supposedly died three years ago." Phil says.

"What? How can you be sure?" Usopp asks unbelieving. Phil rummages through his pockets and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"This is Kuyo's wanted poster from three years ago." Phil says showing the three.

"And since I am here whatever he is planning he will move it up. Scratch that that is what he is doing now." Phil says looking at the beach.

The three look to see Kuyo and another person with him. They listen to the two.

"Captain Kuyo you want to do what?!" The man asks.

"Jango! I've told you not to call me that remember." Kuyo says.

"Sorry." Jango says.

"So why do you want to do it tomorrow?" Jango asks.

"Because there is a pirate who is here that is a threat to my plans. The revolutionist from three years ago is here on this island." Kuyo says making Jango gasp.

"What? Are you sure?" Jango asks.

"Yes. I am so you need to attack the village tomorrow." Kuyo says as the two start walking away. When the coast is clear the four stand out of the bushes.

"Oh my heck I have to warn the town." Usopp says starting to turn but Phil grabs him.

"Phil let me go I have to warn everyone." Usopp says.

"Isopp listen no one will believe you. You need to leave this to me and all of you need to do as I say." Phil says.

"Alright." The three say.

"Okay Phil I trust you. What are we going to do?" Usopp asks.

Four hours later and the four have set up booby traps and the four are now waiting for the black cat pirates to show.

"They are coming. Everyone to your spots." Phil says.

"Aye!" They all reply.

Usopp climbs into a tree. Zoro stands next to Phil and Nami hides in some bushes with her bow staff ready.

The black cat pirates arrive and Phil spooks them when he talks.

"I wouldn't come any further the hill has booby traps and unless you want to die either by me or Zoro." Phil says scaring some to see Zoro.

"Your bluffing." Jango says.

"I'm not bluffing Jango the hypnotist." Phil says scaring him that he has been identified.

"Men charge them!" Jango orders.

"Aye!" The pirates respond.

They start to make their way up but get shot by Usopp or get hurt by the booby traps. They have destroyed the booby traps and start to climb the hill.

"Zoro have some fun and get some exercise." Phil says.

"Aye! Cap'n." Zoro says. He starts to fight the pirates and starts beating them.

"Why aren't you fighting to scared to lose?" Jango asks.

"No I'm after Zoro in five minutes." Phil says.

Five minutes pass by.

"Alright Zoro my turn." Phil says.

"Aye cap'n." Zoro says and stands next to phil. Phil walks forward and stretches his hand and a black blob forms on the ground and a scythe rises out of the ground shocking Usopp, Jango, and the pirate crew.

"Remember me now hypnotist I'm just missing the green army coat." Phil says as Jango pales as he recognizes Phil.

"Now I remember you. You were that revolutionist from three years ago. If I remember correctly you were called the Reaper of the Revolution." Jango says pale.

"What? The Reaper?! The straw hat reaper?" The pirates start yelling now too scared to go against the reaper. This shocks Usopp, Nami, and Zoro.

"So who wishes to come up? But know if you get to the top I will be your worst nightmare." Phil says giving them an evil grin which makes some piss their pants.

"Captain we can't fight him. It's the Reaper of the Revolution." The pirates cry to Jango who honestly is scared more than them.

"Well we have to try or captain Kuyo will be mad for being late." Jango says.

"Captain hypnotize us. Please?" The crew cries. He pulls out his chakra disc.

"On the count of Jango you will be inhumanly strong." Jango says as he starts to swing the disc back and forth.

"Usopp. When he says 3 fire and destroy that disc." Phil says.

"Aye, sir." Usopp says.

"1.2.3.J-" Jango says but before he can say Jango the disc breaks and he is horrified.

"Captain use another disc." The crew says.

"I only had one. I don't have any others." Jango says really pale. The crew becomes horrified and then mortified when they hear Phil's laugh which scares them as well as Nami, Zoro, and Usopp.

"HA! HA! HA! AHA! HA! Not so strong now huh hypnotist?" Phil says mockingly. Jango is mad but too scared to say anything to the revolutionist.

"If you weren't the reaper we would beat you!" Some pirates say.

"And we would then destroy this town and anyone you are close to!" They say.

"No! Don't!" Jango tries to warn them but it's too late. Phil uses his scythe and swings horizontally and a black slash comes off the scythe and flies at the pirates and hits four and killing them cutting one in half. This shocks all to see then they see the bodies disappear into the ground which horrifies the pirates to see.

"Be careful what you say." Phil says in a dark tone.

"Jango! What is going on here?" A voice asks.

All look to see its Kuyo looking mad.

"Captain we can't fight the reaper!" Jango yells.

"So it's just him and three people and there are 50 of you so how is it that you are afraid of one person?" Kuyo asks.

"Your right!" Some crew members say. They make it up the hill and Zoro starts fighting them and Nami fights some but some gang up on her and she gets a cut to her arm and the pirates have cornered her. This has made Phil mad.

"You four are dead." Phil says. All see him disappear to only reappear behind the four and he put his arms around them and this horrifies them to have Phil behind them.

"Ahhh!" The four scream seeing Phil.

Phil pulls them away from Nami and they roll down the hill a little. Phil uses his scythe and puts the blade in the ground and the ground opens up with smoke and fire coming out. Four black hooded figures rise out of the ground. The four figures grab the four pirates and their bodies start to decay horrifying them and everyone else including Kuyo to see this. The four pirates are dragged to the crack and dragged down the crack and it closes behind them.

Nami, Zoro, Usopp are horrified.

"Did you sell your soul to the Devil?" Kuyo asks pale.

"No. Worse." Phil says behind Kuyo who spins around to feel the blade of the scythe at his throat.

"Worse than selling your soul to the devil?" Kuyo asks.

"Yes. Worse than that, because I am the devil. My full name is Lucifer Phillip D. Young." Phil says giving Kuyo a evil and dark grin.

"I have been looking for you for these past three years Kuyo." Phil says making Kuyo start to sweat.

"When I heard that you died I was excited, but when I went back to hell I could not find your soul. So I have been looking for you for almost three years Kuyo." Phil says with a evil grin with his teeth showing which makes all shudder to see the grin.

"Hell is going to love you. Your punishment is very horrifying." Phil says. He then touches Kuyo's face with his hand and Kuyo starts to scream as he starts to decay and he becomes a pile of sand which is then blown away by the wind. This horrifies all to see. The black cat pirates run for their ship trying to leave.

"Not so fast." Phil says making all freeze in their tracks and are too scared to turn around.

"There is something I need from you all." Phil says never losing his grin.

"What might that be?" Jango asks scared for the answer. Phil appears in front of him and he pisses his pants.

"I want all of your treasure." Phil says.

"Y-yes. Y-you can have it all." Jango stutters.

"Bring it out, and then leave." Phil orders.

"Hai!" They all scream as they start bringing out their treasure and then leave.

Phil returns his scythe to the void that it sits in.

"You guys can come out now." Phil says.

Nami, Zoro, and Usopp walk over to Phil and they are pale at what they had seen Phil done.

"You too Miss Kaya. I'm sorry that you saw all that." Phil says as Kaya is standing there with tear stained cheeks and wide eyes. She joins the four.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that and Nami I'm sorry for not better protecting you." Phil says.

"Phil are you really the devil?" Zoro asks.

"Yes Zoro I really am the devil. I have been for 19 years." Phil says surprising them.

"What do you mean?" Nami asks.

"My father was the devil before me and when he died I became the devil. My full name is Lucifer Phillip D. Young the 5th." Phil says shocking them.

"Phil how old was your father when he died?" Usopp asks.

"He died when he was a thousand years old but it was young for him. My great grandpa is still alive and he is three-thousand years old." Phil says shocking them at how old his father was and how old his great grandfather is.

"Well let's get some supplies then we will set sail." Phil says.

"Alright." Nami and Zoro say. They start to leave Usopp and Kaya.

"Wait!" Kaya says the three turn around to look at her.

"To show my appreciation for saving the village will you three follow me please." Kaya asks.

"Sure. Lead the way." Answers Phil.

Kaya leads them to the beach where a caravel is anchored.

"I was going to sell it to you, but for saving the town I am giving it to you." Kaya says.

"Really?" Phil asks amazed at its build and design.

"Yes." Kaya says.

"Thank you Miss Kaya." Phil says.

"Well lets board." Phil says.

"Aye, aye cap'n." Nami and Zoro say as they board the ship.

Phil looks at Usopp and Kaya and Merry.

"Well you comin?" Phil asks the three.

"Who?" Usopp asks.

"The three of you." Phil says.

"What?" Merry asks.

"Yes. The reason Kaya is the way she is is because she has been living in the house her family was killed in and if she comes with me she will get better." Phil says.

"Really?" Usopp and Merry ask together.

"Yes, so Miss Kaya what will it be? Stay here or come?" Phil asks with his hand stretched out to her.

"I will go with you." Kaya says taking Phil's hand.

"I go too." Merry says.

"Same here." Usopp says.

"Then welcome to the Straw Hat pirates. Now hop on and prepare to shove off." Phil says.

"Aye, aye captain." The three chorus together as they board. They are now under way towards Coyashi Village and Phil knows they are going to run into Sanji.

Reviews are welcome.

Chapter 5- 08/25/14


End file.
